Talk:2008 - (05/20/2008) Preview of Adjustments for June Version Update (Part 2)
Its about time they put Nomad Moogles in Selbina and Mhaura >.< --Terenia 13:19, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Long Overdue? Totally agree, this is a long overdue update, We have been asking for Moogles in Selbina and Mhaura for along time now. SE Does Listen... Apparently they are running on Dial Up though. >.<; XedalOfAsura 18:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) At this point it's kinda moot, seeing as you can op to valk/bubu at 10 and very few would actually try xp'ing there below 10. At least under normal circumstances --Themanii 20:21, 20 May 2008 (UTC) A whole lot faster if you need to change job / subs ^^ Finally SE! Thanks! --Jirayah 20:49, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :True, but if you;re in the dunes, you're usually there to level the job that you are on... but swapping subs as needed would be helpful. TBH swaping to Raise in the dunes is a waste of time, set you homepoint and suck up an entire 200 exp lost so we aren't siting there for 5 minutes waiting on weakened.--Tellah of Carbuncle 21:20, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Yes nomad mogs are great, but kinda too little too late. Especially with the OP warp level reduction. Saving your OP even after Nation swap is best update in this set.LeonCloud 00:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I just have one thing to say...woot!! The Outpost warps is what has been keeping me from changing nations. I have all OP for Sandy and did not want to lose any of them. Now I can finally switch to the other nations and experience those parts of the storyline without sacrificing all my hard earned OP! ^^ Lazera 04:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) To be honest with you the idea of Nomad Moogles will ruin the fun of partying in Valkurm Dunes and Buburimu Peninsula. However the Autosorting function and not losing OP when switching nations has been long over due. If it wasn't for the Nomads then this would of been in the top 5 updates. JMorgan 08:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I agree with JMorgan on it really. While Autosorting and OP-saving are something I look forward too. I could care less to have nomad moogles hanging around in Selbina or Mhaura. Of course, the changes to other things mentioned previously, like NPC partner level and areas it can be summoned in are things I do look forward too. Nomad moogles would have been great, maybe, if the outpost teleport levels were as low as they are now. If they wanted to make a change to make people happy, they could make Storage as accessible as Mog Safe or Mog Locker. >.> Besides, the whole idea of not having a way to change your job in Selbina was to prevent people from using it as a quick way to refresh me mid-fight. I can see a party fighting goblins at the town zone, having people pop in one by one to get their mp back...On the other hand, it'll be a low-level mage-equiv of Aht Urghaan parties. Truth be told, I don't think it'll matter much to anyone except the people who complain about how "It used to be hard to thing to do here." Storme 08:24, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I don't know I am happy about the nomad moogles and delivery npcs. For those that spend countless hours fishing on the boat, or hunting for that last evil fish to gain the Ebusu, it comes in handy, run to mog house get stuff you send yourself earlier to avoid cramping up your inventory, etc... Zatnyckatel 12:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) All sound really good including the nomad moogles. At least now I don't have to slug it outta there by bloodwarp or walking. --Lime 22:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) The ones saying the Nomad Moogles are a useless update seem to be focused on only the Job Change command. What they have missed (overlooked?) is we will also have access to the other Nomad Moogle functions: Mog Safe, Locker, and Delivery Box. I, for one, am very excited for this update to hit, and definitely think it deserves a Top 10 spot. −Feauce 06:14, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, don't get me wrong, the more access to my stockpile of way too many items, the better, but still, I feel it will lead to stupider parties surviving the dunes and feel it outweighs the benefit. Thanks be to the gods that I solo any and every job to 20 nowadays to avoid repeats of my first three jobs I had to take through that cursed place. Not that I don't have one fond party memory of me(BLM) tanking, while a taru(whm) pulled, since we had nothing else that could do the job. Possibly the most amusing setup I've ever had until the PLD joined up that just couldn't understand why I insisted on outdamaging and maintaining hate cause he wasn't exactly keeping hate off my little WHM buddy I had grown so fond of for the first part of the group. Oops, digressed... --Storme 07:56, 3 June 2008 (UTC) The nomad moogle will be helpful if anything it means I will not have to OP to Basty just to get and item that I needed delivered. Heartfire Yes this is loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong overdue. I have said hundreds of times when I party in the dunes there NEEDS to be a moogle in Selbina. I can't stress how incredibly overdue this is. Reuce 01:08, 26 May 2008 (UTC) One of my characters is a windurstian from sylph, and once I even got to deliver items to Ronfaure so now I've done that OP...however, if you can change countries, it would make getting all regions, including the home fronts, a whole lot easier - Hiachi 22:06, 28 May 2008 (UTC)